Diabetic peripheral neuropathy is associated with several clinical entities, including diffuse neuropathy and focal neuropathy. Resistance to treatment with simple analgesics is a characteristic feature in painful diabetic neuropathy. There is a need for new effective drugs that can relieve the painful symptoms with minimal impact on the patient's diabetes control. Drugs such as non-narcotic analgesics, tricyclic antidepressants, anticonvulsants such as phenytoin, phenothiazine, antiarrhythmics, NSAIDs, and opiates have been used to treat painful neuropathy, with little success. Pregabalin has been shown to be effective in the treatment of diabetic peripheral neuropathy. In this study, pregabalin is being evaluated with the objective of providing another therapeutic option in the treatment of painful diabetic neuropathy.